


Please Read This

by Lacrimosa_Druskette (Othello53)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othello53/pseuds/Lacrimosa_Druskette
Summary: please read





	Please Read This

Hey. I’m mass posting this on all my accounts. 

I have all these accounts that I don’t even use anymore, und it makes no sense to keep them up when they're not being used. I'm going to transfer the stories here onto my main account, FujoshiForBrownies. So, yea. That one’s going to be à ton more active. Don’t worry. It won’t be à huge dump of stories b/c I don’t want to flood your inboxes, lol. Anyways, I’m super sorry :(

The FujoshiForBrownies account will stay up, obviously.


End file.
